


Не было такой и не будет

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codex - Relationship, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порнофлафф, попытка в кроссдрессинг, опять Корусант, опять мотель, кинки ради кинков. </p>
<p>Рекс умеет удивить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не было такой и не будет

В освежителе шумит вода.

Это первое, что слышит Коди, когда заходит наконец в номер в самом неприметном из «их» мотелей на 1315-м уровне. 

Несмотря на то, что самого Рекса не видно, его присутствие сложно не заметить. Кажется, он начал раздеваться сразу, как закрыл за собой дверь — от входа к перегородке, за которой скрыт освежитель, ведет короткая дорожка из сброшенных вещей. Коди осторожно подбирает брюки и китель, привычно складывает их на неглубокое кресло, и улыбается. В казармах Рекс не позволяет себе такого. Даже когда они остаются наедине в его личном отсеке, одежда, доспехи и остальное — все это всегда разложено ровно и аккуратно, так, чтобы очень быстро собраться, если не вовремя запищит комлинк. 

Перчатки и сапоги Коди, подумав, оставляет лежать там, где Рекс их бросил, а сам устало вытягивается на кровати. 

Последние двое суток выдались непростыми, и еще несколько часов назад Коди мечтал только добраться до своего отсека в казарме и выспаться. Но Рекс поймал его за рукав, когда он только вышел от Кеноби, хлопнул по плечу, улыбнулся и сказал, что позже будет ждать его в мотеле у Рантака, в том самом номере, который они занимали каждый третий раз, когда одновременно оказывались на Корусанте. 

Отказать Рексу Коди не мог никогда. Да и не хотел. Так что он просто кивнул, соглашаясь, и уже собрался уйти, но Рекс на мгновение придвинулся ближе и негромко, чтобы слышал только Коди, произнес:

— У меня для тебя сюрприз. 

А потом исчез в толпе. 

Это было интересно.

Сюрприз в исполнении Рекса мог оказаться чем угодно: каким-нибудь незнакомым, но вкусным пойлом, которое они пили, по очереди отхлебывая прямо из горлышка бутылки, маленьким камешком или куском железа — вроде как трофеем с очередной планеты, где Рекс был, а Коди нет, или чем-нибудь… особенным. Таким, что Коди вспоминал это особенное до следующей встречи, радуясь, что узкий визор шлема скрывает от окружающих и его покрасневшие щеки и слишком ярко блестящие глаза.

Угадывать, что на этот раз изобрел Рекс, бесполезно. У Коди все равно никогда не получается, и, если честно, ему даже нравится такое положение вещей. Он думает, что с Рексом в каком-то смысле все так же, как с войной — нужно просто быть готовым ко всему. 

Когда вода наконец выключается, и Рекс тихо зовет его по имени, выходя из-за перегородки освежителя, Коди понимает, что готовым к такому быть просто невозможно. Никак. 

Свет приглушен до минимума, и полумрак комнаты не позволяет ему рассмотреть все сразу, но главное Коди видит: Рекс стоит возле перегородки — темный силуэт на фоне светлой пластиковой панели, и в этом силуэте есть что-то неправильное. Непривычное. 

— Включи ярче, — тихо просит Коди, — и иди сюда. 

Рексу не нужно повторять дважды. Он поворачивается, проводит рукой по сенсору — лампы моргают и загораются холодным, чуть голубоватым светом. 

У Коди пересыхает во рту. 

Рекс стоит на месте, наполовину голый, и его кожа, слишком чувствительная после горячего — обжигающего, Коди знает точно — душа покрывается мурашками, мгновенно твердеют соски. 

Обычно для Коди это как знак: можно подойти, можно обнять, согреть руками, всем собой, поцеловать в губы и в шею, слабо пахнущую водой и чем-то еще; запахом, который Коди никогда не пытается разложить на составляющие и для которого у него нет названия — оно и не нужно, потому что он, родной и знакомый, принадлежит только Рексу. 

Обычно — все так. Но сегодня Коди только смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляд от Рекса, который все еще стоит в противоположном от него конце комнаты, странно и нервно улыбаясь, и картинно отставив правую ногу, до середины бедра обтянутую полупрозрачной тканью. Левая нога скрыта под длинным подолом темно-красной юбки с глубокими разрезами по бокам. 

Коди скользит взглядом по странному, напоминающему красивое, но хищное растение поясу юбки, прослеживает очертания тела Рекса, скрытые под ней, и понимает — кроме юбки и чулок на Рексе сейчас нет ничего. 

В паху ощутимо тяжелеет. Коди садится на краю постели, не переставая смотреть. В комнате тихо, слышно только неровное дыхание — его и Рекса — и еще чьи-то стоны, глухо доносящиеся из-за стены. 

Сейчас они Коди не волнуют. 

Ему хочется подойти, вжать Рекса в стену, впечатать всем своим весом, провести руками по бокам и ниже, по плотной ткани юбки, по тонким, мягко блестящим в свете ламп чулкам, а потом вернуться к плоскому, с очерченными мышцами пресса животу и долго гладить теплую кожу, кружить пальцами вокруг изогнутых линий пояса — изящного, но бесполезного, а потом…

— Эй, Коди, — негромко зовет Рекс, и Коди словно выходит из оцепенения — переводит взгляд на лицо Рекса, видит, как тот все еще улыбается странной, не своей улыбкой, — что скажешь? 

— Иди сюда, — повторяет Коди, и удивляется тому, как низко и тихо звучит его собственный голос. 

— И все? — несерьезно обижается Рекс, но все-таки придвигается чуть ближе. — Не самая удачная была идея, а? Я могу снять. Ты не пугайся только, ладно, а то Кеноби мне никогда не простит, что я деморализовал его лучшего коммандера. 

Коди улыбается. Рекс сначала делает, а потом разбирается, но для него он всегда оставляет возможность отыграть назад, свести все в шутку. Можно ответить сейчас, что эта юбка вряд ли станет хорошей заменой каме, и вернуться к привычному, к знакомому — к тому, чего на самом деле всегда хватает им обоим. Но Рекс тянется к поясу, наверное, чтобы расстегнуть и снять с себя юбку, а Коди может думать только о том, что он хочет знать, как будет чувствоваться тепло тела Рекса сквозь гладкую ткань чулок. И поэтому, а еще потому, что он любит Рекса — любого, разного, всегда — Коди произносит:

— Оставь. 

Рука Рекса замирает на сложной металлической пряжке, а сам он просто стоит и смотрит на Коди, серьезно, внимательно и очень долго. Так, что Коди становится немного не по себе от этого взгляда, потому что он пытается, и никак не может решить, что именно тот выражает. 

— Рекс, — в третий раз зовет Коди, — иди сюда. 

И Рекс наконец-то идет. 

Коди думает, что это должно выглядеть неловко и странно – наряд, больше всего напоминающий костюм танцовщицы-тви’леки, на мужчине, на солдате, который привык каждый день таскать на себе тяжелую броню — но поднимает глаза на Рекса и понимает, что все совсем наоборот. Рекс изменился, он выглядит по-другому, движется по-другому, мягко и плавно, и юбка сидит на нем так, словно он носит ее каждый день, просто для своего удовольствия. 

В этой одежде Рекс совсем не похож на женщину (или на того, кто пытается выглядеть, как женщина) — он остается собой, хотя и ведет себя иначе, не так, как обычно, и это действительно нравится Коди. Женщины кажутся ему красивыми, все они, независимо от расы или чего-то еще, у них удивительные, тонкие лица, но ни одна из них не вызывает в Коди такого желания, такой отчаянной потребности прикоснуться, как Рекс — сейчас и в любое другое время. 

Правда, думает Коди, вспоминая Грегора и других клонов, остальные парни вряд ли разделяют его точку зрения на женщин. 

Этому он даже рад.

Тяжелые полы юбки расходятся по разрезам, обнажая ноги, и Коди не выдерживает – поднимается навстречу Рексу, делает шаг, прижимается к нему всем телом и обнимает, чувствуя под руками гладкую кожу и плотную ткань. 

— Красиво, — выдыхает Коди в шею Рексу, — откуда это?

Рекс смеется, запрокинув голову. Коди чувствует, как трясется от смеха грудь Рекса, как вибрирует его горло, и невольно улыбается сам, осторожно гладит прямую спину, прикасается к холодному и твердому поясу. Коди любит, когда Рекс смеется вот так – искренне и свободно, и потом, успокоившись, обязательно трется носом о его нос и забавно жмурит глаза. 

От этого простого жеста у Коди словно появляется в груди что-то теплое. 

— Ну, — все еще улыбаясь отвечает Рекс и быстро прикасается губами к губам Коди, — вообще-то, мне кое-кто помог. Одна красотка из «Семьдесят девятого». 

Целую минуту Коди честно пытается понять, кого он имеет в виду. И то, что Рекс в этот момент расстегивает и стягивает с плеч его китель и водит по его животу раскрытой ладонью, то и дело опуская ее чуть ниже, на пояс форменных брюк, совершенно ему не помогает. 

— Какая красотка? – Коди перехватывает руку Рекса и чуть отстраняется. 

— Ну та, — Рекс свободной рукой обрисовывает в воздухе впечатляющие контуры женской фигуры, — к которой Грегор бежит сразу, как оказывается на Корусанте. 

— О, — отвечает Коди. Он вспоминает Литу, красивую зеленокожую тви’леку,с первой встречи как-то научившуюся отличать Грегора от остальных братьев, и ее костюм – действительно один в один похожий на тот, который сейчас на Рексе, только еще с верхней, правда, очень символической, частью. — Вот как.

— Не волнуйся, коммандер, — Рекс целует его уже по-настоящему, долго и жадно, и тесно прижимается к нему, так, что Коди чувствует его возбуждение, — я сказал ей, что это для подружки. Будешь моей подружкой, а, Коди? – смеется он коротко и хрипло.

Вместо ответа Коди целует Рекса, с силой проводит языком по нижней губе, проникает в рот, толкается, прикасаясь к языку Рекса своим – и низко, на выдохе стонет, чувствуя, как Рекс трется бедрами о его пах. Руки Коди скользят по ногам Рекса, отодвигая полы юбки, и это даже лучше, чем он представлял. 

Ткань чулок приятная на ощупь, гладкая и очень ровная, она скрывает, делает незаметными маленькие тонкие шрамы, которых на правом бедре Рекса почти вдвое больше чем на левом – метки, оставшиеся на память не о войне даже, а о долгих тренировках. Коди эти шрамы ненавидит.

Юбка падает на его руки, ложится тяжелыми волнами. Это отвлекает, но не раздражает – Коди сгребает подол в кулак, мнет его, отпускает снова. Ткань совсем не такая, как на чулках, она толще, мягче, а еще немного шероховатая с изнанки, там, где под пальцами чувствуются мелкие аккуратные швы. 

Он никогда не трогал ничего подобного. Стандартная форма клонов сделана из простой и грубой ткани, и в одежде нет лишнего, неприятного, запоминающегося — только немаркий цвет и удобный, функциональный покрой. Китель и брюки полезны, так же, как и нательный костюм под броню, но Коди ни разу не думал о том, чтобы коснуться их просто так, без цели. 

От юбки и чулок на ногах Рекса Коди не хочется убирать рук. 

— Ты не ответил мне, — Рекс аккуратно толкает Коди на кровать, и тот тянет его за собой, так и не выпустив подол. Ткань трещит, но выдерживает. Основание кровати скрипит, проминаясь под их общим весом. Коди плевать, он не хочет, не может отвлекаться, потому что Рекс распластался на нем, горячий и сильный, и теперь ерзает, устраиваясь удобней и задевая напряженный член Коди своим, и между беспорядочными легкими поцелуями в шею, в плечи, в губы, спрашивает снова: — Так что насчет подружки?

— По-моему, — отвечает Коди и лезет руками под юбку, кладет одну руку на задницу Рекса, теснее вжимая его в себя, а второй ведет вниз, по затянутым в чулки ногам, чувствуя, как тонкий материал цепляется за царапины и полузажившие ссадины на его ладонях, — из тебя уже получилась отличная подружка. Зачем нам вторая?

— Вместе веселее, — фыркает Рекс и тут же стонет, потому что Коди облизывает пальцы и осторожно прикасается к растянутому, подготовленному – вот что он делал в освежителе так долго – входу. – Ооох, станг! 

Коди отпускает его только на секунду. Он выворачивается из-под Рекса, заставляя его лечь на спину, и устраивается между раздвинутых ног, снова поднимает подол юбки вверх. Это неудобно, и ему хочется намотать ткань на руку, но тогда он не сможет трогать Рекса так, как хочет – и Коди, посомневавшись мгновение, тянется к поясу. Изогнутая, как и все остальные детали, дужка пряжки поддается не сразу, но все-таки у Коди получается расстегнуть ее и снять с Рекса пояс, а следом за ним и юбку. 

Чулки он оставляет.

Юбка падает на пол недалеко от постели, туда же отправляются его форменные брюки. Утром они будут выглядеть… Крифф с ними, решает Коди, потому что Рекс обхватывает его ногами за пояс и заставляет лечь на себя. 

— Верни руку, — просит Рекс, облизывая губы, и Коди подчиняется. 

Это сладко и жарко каждый раз, и Коди, наверное, никогда не привыкнет к ощущению плотно сжавшегося вокруг его пальцев Рекса, который замирает на мгновение, а потом сам начинает двигаться. Он насаживается, подставляется, просит больше – не словами, телом – и Коди приходится несколько раз вдохнуть и медленно выдохнуть, чтобы не вытащить пальцы и не трахнуть Рекса сразу же. Низ живота печет, Коди чувствует, как его член напрягается еще сильнее, подрагивает, почти касаясь кожи. Он старается взять себя в руки. Они успеют все – но позже.

Сейчас Коди хочет смотреть. 

Ему нужно смотреть.

Рекс выгибается на постели, когда Коди вгоняет пальцы глубже и слегка разводит их внутри. 

— Еще-еще-еще!

Стон Рекса, жадный, хриплый, заставляет Коди улыбнуться – он не знает, как выглядит сейчас со стороны, но Рекс, видя эту улыбку, тянется к нему и целует, сильно и больно, прикусывая губы почти до крови, и почти рычит ему в рот. 

А потом отстраняется и просит:

— Сильнее. 

Ох, станг. 

Коди добавляет еще один палец и начинает двигать рукой быстрее, трахая Рекса сразу тремя. Он хорошо знает его тело, и понимает, что Рекс почти на пределе. Это заметно по тому, как напрягаются его бедра, как он сжимает в руках покрывало, как закусывает губу и старается не кричать в голос – он громкий, действительно громкий, и от звука его голоса Коди возбуждается еще сильнее

Пальцев недостаточно, чтобы Рекс кончил. Они оба знают об этом, и вместо того, чтобы прикоснуться к себе – у него стоит так, что почти больно – Коди ведет свободной рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Рекса, трогает тяжелые поджавшиеся яйца, перекатывает их в ладони, а потом проводит пальцами, сжатыми в кольцо, от основания вверх, и размазывает по члену каплю смазки, выступившую на головке. 

Кровь оглушительно стучит в ушах. 

Член Рекса привычно лежит в руке, горячий и гладкий, и Коди двигает по нему вверх-вниз, старается попасть в ритм. Похоже, ему удается, потому что Рекс сильнее толкается в его пальцы и часто, хрипло дышит, хватая открытым ртом воздух. 

— Пожалуйста, Коди. 

Тихая, едва слышная просьба действует на Коди, как сигнал: теперь – можно. Теперь – все, и Коди целует Рекса, заглушая своим ртом его стоны, а потом сползает вниз, быстро касаясь языком груди и живота, и растягивает губы вокруг члена Рекса. 

Собственное возбуждение накатывает волной, его невозможно больше игнорировать, и Коди, не переставая двигать рукой внутри Рекса, не переставая облизывать и сосать его член, наконец прикасается к себе, проводит рукой по стволу. Он так долго терпел, что сейчас чтобы кончить, хватает нескольких быстрых, резких движений. Перед глазами плывет, Коди чувствует запах Рекса, чувствует на языке резкий, терпкий вкус его спермы, он двигает пальцами внутри Рекса последний раз и замирает, ощущая, как тот сильно сжимается вокруг них. 

— Ко-о-о-ди. 

Коди выпускает член Рекса изо рта с влажным, пошлым звуком, и поднимает голову. 

Рекс довольно жмурится и улыбается, глядя на него, а потом подтягивает Коди к себе, заставляя лечь рядом, и легко, весело целует в уголок губ. 

— Если бы я знал, что вы так отреагируете, коммандер, — говорит он, — я бы надел юбку гора-а-а-здо раньше. 

— И чулки. 

— И чулки, — радостно кивает Рекс. 

— В казарме, — серьезным тоном говорит Коди.

— В ка… Эй, нет, — Рекс хлопает его по плечу, стаскивает с себя чулки и лениво идет к освежителю, — в казарме — только кама. 

— Только кама. Ну, — Коди ложится на спину и широко раскидывает руки, — ты сам предложил. 

Через минуту на грудь ему приземляется теплое влажное полотенце. 

— Ау. 

— Слушай, Коди, — Рекс снова забирается на кровать и медленно вытирает их обоих, а потом отшвыривает скомканное полотенце в сторону, — у меня есть предложение.

Коди закрывает глаза. 

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — если оно сейчас упало на мои брюки…

— То до утра они тебе все равно не понадобятся, — уверенно заявляет Рекс и прижимает раскрытую ладонь к животу Коди, удерживая того в постели, — это и было мое предложение. Даже не думай вставать. 

— И не собирался, — отвечает Коди. 

Рекс продолжает легко гладить его и говорит еще что-то, наверняка важное и забавное одновременно, но усталость берет свое: Коди поворачивается на бок, подгребает Рекса к себе, а потом невнятно обещает, уткнувшись носом в теплое плечо:

— Проснусь — и будет второй раунд. 

Перед тем, как заснуть, он слышит тихий и радостный смех Рекса.


End file.
